Duele, pero quiero más
by NekoGirl-Chan15
Summary: A veces, las cosas que más nos matan son las que nos pueden hacer sentir más vivos. [YUI x AYATO]


**Duele… Pero quiero más**

**Summary:** A veces, las cosas que más nos matan son las que nos pueden hacer sentir más vivos.

**Declaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece.

Este es un one-shot de Diabolik Lovers. Me vi el anime hace poco y la pareja de Ayato y Yui me pareció mona (?) así que escribí esto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sus apresurados pasos la llevaron al infierno, a un lugar desconocido, al igual que las personas que vivían allí. Vampiros. Sádicos inmortales sin ninguna consideración que la sumergieron en la locura, en un mundo de contradicciones y oscuridad. Quería huir, no volver a aquella mansión nunca más pero no podía, no quería. La curiosidad y algo más que no llegaba a entender, la retenían allí.

Cada vez se sentía más cerca de poder abrir esa puerta, cada vez más cerca de saber la verdad, de comprender todo lo que estaba pasando, aunque en realidad solo estuviese dando vueltas en círculos… Rodeada de tantas cosas incomprensibles, tantos misterios y secretos tan bien guardados que era imposible romper el candado que los sellaba…

Vagaba siempre entre la vida y la muerte por culpa de esos chicos sin compasión que hacían con su cuerpo lo que les placía. Siempre arrinconada por alguno de ellos, haciendo que el pánico corriese por sus venas hasta el momento en que sus colmillos eran clavados en su piel.

Quizás estaba viviendo en el inframundo pero empezaba a acostumbrarse, empezaba a encontrarle un punto de diversión a todo esto. Seguramente estaba loca por pensar eso, pero más delirante era el hecho de haberse enamorado de uno de ellos.

…

––Ayato… ––Salió de sus labios, –casi arrepintiéndose al momento por si le había oído porque, después de todo, nunca sabías cuando te ibas a encontrar a uno de ellos– mientras sus dedos tocaban su cuello, pasando por encima de todas las marcas que el mencionado había dejado y contemplándolas delante del espejo del lavabo.

Suspiró y empezó a desvestirse lentamente.

Caminó hacía la bañera y se hundió en el agua caliente que rápidamente la hizo sisear al entrar en contacto con todas sus heridas. Lo interesante de todo esto es que nunca sabías lo que te podías encontrar, no estaba metida en un horario rígido y una vida monótona.

Observó con disgusto su rodilla y su muslo. Se había dado un buen golpe al tropezarse mientras huía de Kanato, quien al ver su sangre tuvo menos piedad de la que iba a tener en un buen principio. Y en cuanto a su muslo, Raito estaba cogiendo la costumbre de morderle ahí y realmente no sabría decir si era mejor o peor.

Después de estar metida en la cálida agua durante un buen rato decidió salir, al menos esos seis respetaban su intimidad mínimamente. Se puso el camisón y se secó el pelo con una toalla que luego enrolló en su cabeza y salió del baño. Y allí estaba. Tumbado cómodamente en su cama, con los ojos cerrados. Se estremeció con solo pensar en la razón de porque estaba ahí.

––Chichinashi, ¿pensabas dormir esta noche en la bañera? ––Se mofó susurrándole detrás de la oreja, su voz haciendo que toda su piel se erizase, y aunque no lo podía ver, sabía que sus colmillos sobresalían en aquella cínica y traviesa sonrisa.

En ágiles movimientos, casi imperceptibles, se puso encima de ella, ambos entre las mantas de la cama.

––Mereces un castigo por haberme hecho esperar. ––Susurró cerca de su cuello, lamiéndolo, haciendo que una mezcla de miedo y excitación corriese por sus venas.

Lamia una y otra vez su piel, probándola, sin saber que todo aquello hacia que se pusiese aún más nerviosa de una manera inimaginable.

––Si vas a morderme… hazlo de una vez… ––Murmuró tímidamente, no pudiendo soportar más la tensión que hacía que todo pareciese más malo de lo que era.

Pero ese chico no iba a complacer sus suplicas, a él le gustaba hacerla sufrir, tentarla. Sonrió de lado, divertido con otro de sus juegos, a él le encantaba todo esto.

––Parece que tienes prisas hoy. ––Comentó divertido después de lamer una vez más la suave piel de su cuello.

Y sus colmillos se sumergieron en el cuello de la rubia, a través de su piel hasta sus venas. Nublándole los sentidos entre el dolor y el placer de sentir sus labios contra su piel. Quería que parase pero a la vez no, con él todo se convertía en contradicciones. Seguramente era una masoquista por querer a alguien que solo le hacía daño, para el cual solo era una presa, el licor con el que se emborrachaba. Su alimento y nada más. Y no podía sentirse peor.

Cuando su sed fue saciada la miró a la cara, fijamente.

––¿Por qué estás llorando, tonta? ––

No fue del todo consciente de que estaba llorando hasta que el gusto salado de las lágrimas se coló en su boca al abrirla para contestarle.

––No… No es nada… ––Giró la cara, medio queriendo que no la mirase medio esperando que volviese a morderle y se olvidase de ella y de sus lágrimas de sentimientos sin sentido.

––No puede ser nada. ––Habló, para su sorpresa no se había abalanzado contra su cuerpo a absorber toda su sangre. Parecía algo enfadado, y con el cruel Ayato esa era la única manera que conocía para expresar su preocupación. ––Nunca lloras cuando te muerdo. ––Se le veía seguro de que sus mordidas no podían ser las culpables de esas lágrimas. ––No te muerdo tan fuerte como para que te duela… ––Le pareció oírle susurrar.

––¿Qué soy para ti? ––Soltó de sopetón.

El vampiro abrió sus ojos verdes sorprendido por la pregunta y hasta la chica se quedó estupefacta por esa determinación que había expresado, como si no fuese ella la que hablaba. Su cara pareció desconcertada, como si no entendiese la pregunta.

––Soy solo tu presa, ¿verdad? ––Murmuró, dándole la espalda en aquella enorme cama de matrimonio perfectamente decorada.

El peli rojo, seguía callado y la humana había dejado de esperar una respuesta; solo quería que siguiese mordiéndole o que se fuese indignado alegando que no tenía por qué darle explicaciones. Sin embargo, no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas.

––No sé qué esperaba, después de todo soy solo una humana, una muy estúpida, y tú debes de sentir repulsión por mí. ––Dijo bajito tras unos instantes de silencio.

Y después de lo que para la tímida chica pareció una eternidad y que para el chico inmortal debieron de ser menos que segundos, la giró rápidamente en uno de sus arrebatos de furia. Y volvieron a la posición inicial, ella tumbada en toda la extensión de la cama y el adolescente encima de ella. Cerró los ojos, esperando sentir como su cuello era perforado por sus dientes pero, en vez de eso, sus labios se posaron en los de la chica de ojos rubí, como aquella vez en la piscina. Aquella vez en que fue el monstruo arrepentido que la salvó de lo que él mismo había causado, alimentando aquellos sentimientos absurdos e incoherentes y quitándole el poco aliento que le quedaba con aquel beso. Burbujas saliendo de su boca y sangre fluyendo dentro de la transparente agua de la piscina.

El chico intensificó el beso, jugando con su lengua y aprovechando el beso para clavar sus colmillos en los rosados labios de ella.

Y eso fue toda respuesta que él le iba a dar, sabía que el vampiro no lo expresaría en palabras y eso le basto, porque sabía cómo era él y probablemente hacer que confesase sus sentimientos le costaría más años de los que viviría.

El inmortal era demasiado orgulloso como para admitir lo que sentía, pero podías ver fácilmente a través de cada 'tú eres solo mía' o cada vez que la salvaba de una de las mordidas de sus hermanos que era más que solo una presa para él.

Puede que la adolescente no tuviese esa historia de amor que todas las chicas querían, pero ella estaba satisfecha con que él permaneciese a su lado.

Sabía que se estaban haciendo daño. Cada vez que el vampiro se dejaba llevar por sus instintos y su sed y acababa siendo hostil y violento dándose cuenta de ello cuando la chica había caído inconsciente, cada vez que ella le empujaba con todas las fuerzas que tenía, con cada palabra cruel y fría que salía de la boca de uno de ellos…

Pero eso era lo que suponía estar enamorada de él y era terrorífico pero a la vez excitante e interesante. Era un amor incontenible, demente, que ninguno de los dos podía dejar ir. Y a pesar de todo el daño que llegaban a causarse, eran incapaces de separarse. Se protegían y querían a su manera. Porque eso era lo que significaba estar enamorada de un vampiro.


End file.
